1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an image forming apparatus, an information registration method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of image forming apparatuses, such as a copying machine, a printer apparatus, a scanner apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, and a multifunction peripheral, have conventionally adjusted initial settings and settings related to image forming processing from an operating and display unit, such as a control panel. Such settings are typically adjusted by a user by selecting a desired setting item from a list of specifiable setting items displayed on the operating and display unit.
In many cases, however, a large number of such setting items are provided and, even after one setting item has been selected, it is required to select a lower-level item for the setting item. Accordingly, after selecting one setting item, a user is typically required to select a lower-level item from a list of lower-level items of the thus-selected one setting item, making adjustment of settings for setting items troublesome for users.
To this end, a technique of displaying a simplified display that displays only representative setting items from among setting items displayed on a detailed display that contains a list of setting items in detail such that settings for the representative items are displayed in a simplified fashion as function-selection information sets, such as gadgets or icons, to thereby allow a user to select a desired setting item from the simplified display has been devised and known.
However, because such a technique of adjusting settings with use of a simplified display as discussed above is disadvantageous in that because setting items and setting descriptions are determined in advance, the simplified display is not necessarily appropriate for every user, which has aroused a desire for easy customization of the simplified display.
For instance, a technique for configuring a layout of a web page is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-72750; however, this conventional technique requires a user to specify layouts of icons and the like in detail, and does not allow the user to suitably customize layout of the simplified display with ease.